Darcrows: A Story of Revenge, Love and Salvation
by Midnight Mistress 2018
Summary: Claude came back for one thing only, revenge. But is his heart ready to fall in love again? How will love alter his plans? [ON HIATUS - I am currently indulging my KPOP obsession.}
1. Darkness Arrives at Carnea

**Author's Notes:**

1\. This is my romanticized version of the Japanese OVA and eroge Darcrows. I decided to give Princess Tiarhys more spirit and spunk. Her character had promise and I didn't like how the fire was easily extinguished from her in the OVA.

2\. Different sources give different spellings to the names. I followed the names as they were spelled in the game demo I saw online.

* * *

 **Darkness Arrives at Carnea**

War has been raging between the Kingdoms of Carnea and Raven. The once allies were now locked in a deadly battle for supremacy and retribution. The two kingdoms were evenly matched; no one gaining the upper hand. The opposing forces were merciless. People who were once friends killed and slashed and slaughtered each other. It was a nightmarish landscape to behold.

The reason for this war between neighbors ran deep. It was one of injustice and betrayal. The final trigger was a marriage arrangement which Carnea reneged on.

The strain of the war wore down the king of the Carneans. He collapsed after one of the fiercer battles. King Dotor was taken ill and now was lying in deep coma. That turned the tide of the war in favor of the Kingdom of Raven. Every day, inch by inch, they were encroaching more and more into Carnean territory. The queen consort, Helene, was inexperienced in battle and governance. She was at a loss on what to do. This situation only made it worse for Carnea. A helpless queen and two clueless princesses were easy takings for the battle-hardened Raven army. The Kingdom of Carnea was hopeless and on the brink of collapse.

Then out of the darkness, it seemed a savior had arrived. In the dead of the night, a lone man was walking towards the castle. He had long hair, lean and firm physique, a rather handsome face. But he was also damaged. Half of his body was covered in bandages. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and a walking stick which honestly he didn't need. The cane was his secret weapon. This man could kill an enemy a thousand and one ways using the unassuming walking stick.

A keen observer would also notice that he was not only damaged physically. A deeper wound was in his soul. His eyes were burning with hatred and vengeance. The man reminisced about Carnea. This was his homeland; the land which gave him a lot to love and so much more to hate. Now was the perfect time to deal the deathly blow and bring Carnea to its feet. With the king effectively out of the way and the harem of women shivering with fear for their lives and their future, now was the most opportune time to exact his vengeance. He will avenge his comrades. He will avenge his betrayed heart. And he will do it where it hurt the most.

He presented himself at the gates and asked for an audience with Queen Helene. The guards at the gate were reluctant at first to let him in but he told them that he was here to help Carnea in the war. The guards let him in and another guard escorted him to the queen. He laid out his plans and the queen agreed.

Little did she know that she had just let Claude Ieitz, the "Runaway General", the serpent, in to their lives. Little did Queen Helene know that this was the start of her descend to an existence more nightmarish than any war could bring her.


	2. Origins

**Author's Note:** This chapter and the next ones were set 8 to 9 years before the events in Darcrows. I haven't seen or played the Darcrows game. I have taken liberties with the different backgrounds of the characters as there is very little information about them that I could find. 

* * *

**Origins**

 _Nine Years Ago_

Carnea was a kingdom on the main continent, tucked away in the Cordiage Plains. It was a beautiful country of colors. Red flowers bloomed in spring. In the summertime, the land was covered in luscious green. In autumn, golden fields waved in the breeze. And in winter, snow covered the landscape, blanketing the whole country in white. It was a country which inspired love and courage and hope. Carnea was the jewel of the continent.

Nature had blessed Carnea with more than beauty. Carnea was also prosperous for the times. Their lands were fertile and yielded the best crops. These they sold to other countries for a huge profit. Wheat and barley, vegetables and fruits thrived best in the soft, fertile Carnean soil. Being at the corner of the continent, the kingdom faced the sea and also had its back to the mountains. This was a strategic position. They controlled the sea trade in and out of this side of the continent. The mountains afforded a great number of wood and lumber which they also traded to other kingdoms. These same mountains also held minerals and precious metals which were sold at a very steep price. But for all his greed, King Dotor took care not to take too much from nature without replacing them, especially from the forest. He let the soil heal before gathering products again. This was not because he was concerned with the environment. The reason behind it was he wanted more money in the long run and allowing nature to heal and recover would ensure that.

Needless to say, the kingdom was very rich and the impressive and imposing castle reflected that. The world knew King Dotor to be a man of character. However, it was not the right kind of character. With all the blessings and the riches which the kingdom had, the king became arrogant and haughty. It seemed no one could touch him. King Dotor came from a long line of Carnean royalty. He was proud of his ancestry. He was a capable king. But he was also cunning and sly and treacherous. King Dotor would try to trick and take advantage of every situation. No one dared to oppose him, not even other countries. Carnea held much of the continent's resources in its hands.

That was one of the reasons why he was able to snatch Helene. After his first wife died, the king thought he would never marry again. He didn't have a son but was blessed with the most lovely, graceful and divine of daughters. And although King Dotor loved his daughter, he was not above thinking of how to use Princess Tiarhys to his advantage. He was looking for the most suitable husband for his daughter. And no one was a better proposition than the Raven Crown Prince. He was a weakling. If he married Tiarhys to the crown prince, King Dotor could see himself ruling both kingdoms.

Raven was Carnea's closest neighbor. They had the same weather, the same natural resources. But this kingdom did not exploit these resources. The people were content with what they had. The Ravens were not as greedy as their neighbor. Carnea viewed this as a weakness. Especially since the Raven king was a benevolent and revered ruler. He was the epitome of a great leader. He would not sacrifice nature for more money or power. He knew Raven had more than enough. He was also a truthful and honest man. He made sure that all treaties and agreements he entered for Raven was fair and just.

King Auguste, the Raven King, was apprehensive when King Dotor informed him that they should arrange the marriage of their children. Princess Tiarhys was still young, barely out her teens. But she was lovely. She also had a fiery spirit and a will of her own. Princess Tiarhys, the Pearl of Carnea, was definitely a good catch. However, King Auguste was not sure his son, Crown Prince Phillipe, would be able to match her in every way. There had to be an ulterior motive behind this. There had to be as King Dotor would not push for it unless he and Carnea would benefit more and come out on top.

King Auguste was a widower himself. His wife died giving birth to their one and only child. But he had found a wonderful woman. Helene was a commoner, one of his son's former governesses. Despite this Helene conducted herself like a queen. That was why they were months away from their wedding.

Hosting King Dotor was uncomfortable. Auguste couldn't help but notice that the Carnean king had taken a shine to his betrothed. And he felt a change in Helene. She was suddenly excited. There was fire in her eyes and in her every move. Auguste brushed it off. He was probably jealous, he thought to himself. Dotor was here to iron out the marriage agreement between their young children. There was also another reason he was here. Carnea was waging a war against one of their neighbors. He needed additional army and funds. However, Raven didn't want to be dragged into a useless war which would gain his kingdom nothing. This war was Dotor's fault. He was imposing heavy taxes and tariffs on their neighbor and finally this neighboring kingdom snapped. He politely declined the request. Giving his son to Carnea was enough.

After Dotor left, Helene left him too. His fiancée fell in love with the Carnean king. Being a reasonable man, Auguste didn't run after her anymore. It was her choice and he loved her too much. He wanted her happiness. Unbeknownst to him, Dotor took offense on his refusal to assist him in the war. Carnea was forced to hire mercenary soldiers.

Despite being in the middle of war, King Dotor married Helene. He also accepted Eureshya, her daughter from a previous relationship. The young girl was a nuisance who he must tolerate if only to keep Helene. Dotor thought he could also arrange an advantageous marriage for the young girl. Princess Tiarhys was not welcoming of this new situation in their lives. She loved her mother so much and couldn't accept that she had been replaced. She ignored the new queen and barely tolerated Eureshya. She kept her distance and would only interact with them only if she needed to. Princess Tiarhys, being virtuous, had nothing against the two. It was just that it would take a long time to open her heart to them.


	3. The Runaway General

**The Runaway General**

Claude Ieitz. That was his name. But on that fateful day in the battlefield, he was forever branded as the runaway general. He was not a general. He was a captain, vice leader of the Carnean knights. Now these knights were not the regular soldiers. They were an army of mercenary soldiers. And this battle promised to pay a lot.

His mind went back to the first day he stepped foot in the imposing castle. He was a poor boy who grew up in the care of strangers. He was an orphan and was hardened by life at an early age. Claude was impressed and amazed at how the upper crust of society lived. And although he had to face life alone, he never let hardships damage him. He grew up to be virtuous man, with a strong sense of right and wrong. Being a paid army was just his way of earning a living.

Among the ranks of the mercenaries, Claude made a name for himself being an excellent tactician and strategist. He helped their leader device and launch successful attacks in the course of their job. He was also matchless in battle. Claude's sword skills and martial arts were unparalleled. He struck fear in anyone he came across in the battlefield. Life was good for him.

He was wandering about the palace grounds one day. They had just finished training and he took the time to relax and explore this magnificent place. The gardens were world class. Claude couldn't help but feel that he didn't belong to such rich surroundings. He continued to wander aimlessly when he heard something which caught his attention. Someone was training alone at the back of the castle. From the sound of the voice, he knew it was a woman. Claude followed the voice and couldn't believe what he saw. Princess Tiarhys! She was not wearing her usual princess clothes. She was wearing pants and a tight blouse. Her glorious golden hair was tied in a ponytail. But at that moment, Claude thought he never saw a more beautiful sight.

He was secretly excited. Claude saw the princess on his first day when they were presented to the royal family. What attracted him more was the fire he saw in her. Even without saying anything, Claude knew she was a woman like no other. His heart was suddenly filled with a feeling he had never known before. He didn't know it at that time, but he fell in love for the first time in his life.

"You could angle the sword a little to the right for more damage when it penetrates. Also, you could use more stealth in attacking your enemy. You cannot just simply charge and give away your position openly. Your target will see it immediately and dodge or he could counter and strike you first," Claude found himself telling her.

Princess Tiarhys stopped when he heard the unfamiliar voice. She turned around and saw Claude. And she couldn't understand why her heart beat faster at the sight of him. He was young, around her age. He was dark, tall and handsome. This man also had confidence in his every move, but that confidence didn't make him arrogant. It seemed that it stemmed from knowing his skills and abilities and being comfortable in his own skin.

"Who are you?" the princess asked with as much authority as she could muster. She couldn't let the man know how his mere presence affected her.

"Claude Ieitz, your majesty," Claude made a low bow.

"I am Princess Tiarhys of Carnea," she introduced herself. Claude could see that she wanted to say something but was hesitant. He decided to wait it out.

"You are one of the soldiers my father recruited, aren't you?" Claude nodded. "Could you teach me how to properly fight with the sword?"

Claude felt his heart flipped. This day was getting so much better.

They trained daily and for long hours. Claude and Tiarhys grew closer as the days passed. Each found a new reason to wake up every morning. Each went to bed happy. They also learned a lot about one another. Claude learned about Tiarhys' real mother dying young and how she still hasn't accepted Helene fully into her life. He learned of her insecurities and how she felt she had no purpose but be a pawn in her father's machinations. Tiarhys learned about the hardships Claude had to face at a young age. She was impressed at how those struggles didn't turn him bitter and vindictive and evil.

Claude was fighting his growing feeling for the princess. She was out of his league. And he knew the nature of his job. Who knew where their next assignment would take them? He couldn't let himself fall hard for Tiarhys. But it was easier said than done. His heart yearned for her. Tiarhys too was trying to hide her love for the soldier. She was already betrothed to Phillipe. She didn't like him even one tiny bit. And having met Claude only intensified that dislike. Claude was everything Phillipe wasn't. However, she knew the life of a princess like her was a life where she had no choice in her own future. Everything had already been decided for her.

But love couldn't be denied for too long. During one of their training sessions, Tiarhys launched and attacked but Claude effectively dodged her. Damn, she still couldn't beat him! What Claude did next surprised her. He pulled her in and cupped her face. Claude leaned in and kissed her lips. Tiarhys was shocked but found herself kissing him back. Oh how sweet that kiss was! Every slide of Claude's lips on hers brought a million wonderful sensations. She dropped the sword and circled her arms to the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Claude embraced her more tightly. His mind was racing. He couldn't believe this was even possible. Her lips were sweet, supple and warm. He felt he could stay in this kiss forever. They parted after a few minutes. They were panting, their faces flushed. Claude searched her face and saw the unspoken love he had for her mirrored in her eyes. He kissed her again, more deeply this time. His hands acted as if they had a mind of their own. One was lost in her hair and the other was running up and down her back. They suddenly parted when they heard a voice calling the princess.

"Princess Tiarhys, are you here? It's Liesel," the maid called out.

They fixed themselves before she answered. "Yes, Liesel, I'm here. What is it?"

"It is almost time to get ready for the party. Prince Phillipe has just arrived," Liesel answered.

Tiarhys sighed before giving Claude one quick kiss. "I have to go. I'll see you at the party?"

"Yes, I'll be there." 

* * *

The party for the Raven prince was boring. Tiarhys never enjoyed these events. For her it was a charade, with her father always thinking of ways to manipulate and take advantage of his guests. And Phillipe was dull. It was really a wonder that he was King Auguste's son. The prince was not mean or evil or spoiled. He was just not smart enough to interest her. She was about to call it a night and head back to her room when the door of the ballroom opened and the soldiers entered. His father invited them. King Dotor was tolerant of them because he needed them. Tiarhys felt her heart beat faster when she saw Claude. She felt herself blush. He was even more handsome and commanding when he was dressed up. Their eyes met and Tiarhys couldn't contain the sweet smile which escaped from her lips. Claude came up to her and asked her to dance. She happily accepted. They danced the whole night, not even partnering with anyone else. Little did they know that King Dotor didn't like what he was seeing.

King Dotor had noticed that his daughter took to her fighting lessons more enthusiastically than before. But her swords tutor said that she hadn't attended his classes for months. Now he thought he had an idea why. Tiarhys was spending a lot of time with this soldier. And there was no mistaking the look which the two shared as they were dancing. King Dotor was livid but he held it together. He already had a plan for these soldiers. Now it would be like killing two birds with one stone. This lowly soldier was not going to ruin his plans of ruling Carnea and Raven. 

* * *

_A few days later_

Tiarhys was pacing back and forth. She was waiting for Claude at their usual meeting place at the back of the castle. The princess couldn't shake off the worry in her stomach. She had just learned that her father was marching off to war tomorrow and leading his army of soldiers and mercenaries. Claude was going to war tomorrow. Tiarhys knew that she shouldn't worry. Claude was a veteran of these battles but still there was an unsettling feeling that this battle was going to be different.

King Dotor was guarding her closely after the party over a week ago. The king made sure that he knew where she was at all times. It was getting harder and harder to see Claude but she always managed to sneak out. Nothing could stop the growing love they had for each other. And those secret rendezvous stopped being about sword training and more about showing their love for one another. And Tiarhys had made up her mind. Tonight, she would give herself to Claude. It was the most important decision she made in her life so far. She knew she wouldn't regret it. It was getting harder and harder to refuse Claude especially when her body was also craving for him.

Tiarhys turned around when she heard footsteps approaching her. She was suddenly on high alert; her hand on the hilt of her sword. She was scared that it could be her father or one of the guards assigned to detail her. As the footsteps turned around the corner, she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw it was Claude. Tiarhys ran into his arms and embraced him tightly. Claude kissed him deeply and she kissed back just as hungrily. They parted after a few minutes, both panting for air.

"Claude, I'm scared. You're heading to war tomorrow," Tiarhys said.

"Don't worry my love," Claude assured her. "I have gone to battle numerous times and this is just one of them."

"But I feel that something different is going to happen, something sinister. My father has this evil aura about him. Please, please be careful," the princess warned her love.

Claude didn't have a response to that. He also felt that there was something different. He just couldn't put his fingers on it. He hugged Tiarhys tightly to quiet her worries.

"I promise to be careful. And I promise that I will come back, no matter what. No matter how long it takes, I will come back," Claude promised the princess. They shared another deep kiss.

"Claude, tonight," Tiarhys told him. He immediately knew what she meant. "Meet me at the cottage at the far end of the palace grounds." He knew where it was. 

* * *

When it was time for their rendezvous, Tiarhys found her bedroom door locked from the outside. King Dotor managed to get wind of their plan somehow. Her windows were also locked as well as the door to her balcony. Her heart sank when she thought of Claude waiting for her. Tiarhys needed to let him know somehow. But there was no one she could trust, not even her maid Liesel. She cried her frustrations out. She was afraid that she wouldn't see Claude anymore, if at all. Tiaryhs was also regretting the fact that she wasn't able to tell Claude how much she loved him.

Claude was already at the said cottage. Tiarhys was delayed. He was now pacing back and forth. He knew the princess always kept her word when it came to their relationship. She always found a way. That was the reason why he was pacing back and forth. He was sick with worry. Something must have happened for her not to keep their meeting. Claude could only hope that she wasn't hurt. He dared not leave this cottage. He would wait all night. It would be a shame if Tiarhys found a way and he was not there to meet her. The soldier wanted above all to let Tiarhys know how much he loved her. Claude fell asleep waiting for Tiarhys. At the break of dawn, he got up and headed back to the mercenary soldiers' camp. He was disappointed but more than that, he was worried for Tiarhys.

Princess Tiarhys woke up and found her doors and windows still locked. She then heard keys jingling. She sat up suddenly. It was only Liesel, bringing her breakfast. The maid was uncharacteristically silent.

"Liesel, why?" Tiarhys asked. The maid just stayed silent, avoiding her eyes. "Why was I locked in? What's going on?" she asked but was met with more silence.

"I'm sorry, Princess," was all Liesel said before locking her in again. Tiarhys was sick with worry for Claude. She couldn't eat the sumptuous breakfast set before her. Who could eat under these circumstances?

Then she heard soldiers assembling at the castle square below. Tiarhys moved closer to the door leading to the balcony. She wanted to hear what was happening. Her father was going to war today. Claude was going to war. She could hear her father's voice giving some fiery and inspiring speech to the soldiers. But in her heart, she knew the king was going to lead them to their doom. Her heart ached for Claude. She pleaded to the universe to keep him safe and return him to her. 

* * *

King Dotor felt that all his best laid plans were coming to fruition. He knew he would win this war against their neighbor. He had the Carnean soldiers and the ruthless mercenaries. He also had a plan for these mercenaries. King Dotor had money, there was no question about that. But he wasn't planning on paying them. He already talked to the Carnean general and gave his orders. It really was like killing three birds with one stone. The king was going to win the war, do away with the mercenaries and keep his daughter away from the soldier who took her fancy. Yes, King Dotor was pleased with himself. He was a genius.

The king and his cavalry marched on to war. The opposing forces met at the valley near their borders. The battle was fierce and bloody. The Carnean forces showed no mercy. The mercenaries were ruthless. At a critical point in the battle, King Dotor gave his general the signal. The Carnean forces slowly and silently withdrew from the battle. They were going to leave the mercenaries to their deaths. Yes, they were unmatched in battle. But without the Carnean forces, they were outnumbered.

The mercenary forces were fighting heavily when they noticed that the Carnean forces were gone. They were betrayed! They would die in this battle! They would be slaughtered! The king's master plan was laid bare before their eyes. Claude thought that they were done for. He immediately recognized that the king wanted to win and they were winning. But it cost the mercenaries their lives. One by one, his comrades and friends fell like flies in the battlefield. There were only a few opposing soldiers left and it was clear that Carnea had won the war. But Claude also recognized that they wouldn't be paid for winning this for King Dotor. He also knew that this was the king's way of keeping his daughter from him. Claude couldn't let that happen. Claude was heavily wounded; his hand and leg felt like they were on fire. He lost his left eye. But he will survive.

Claude had always been a virtuous man. He didn't let the hardships he experience before affect him. But this betrayal changed him in ways no one expected. He couldn't imagine the depth of King Dotor's evilness. Bitterness enveloped him. He will avenge his comrades. He will avenge his family. No one will be spared from his wrath.


	4. In the Name of Revenge

**In the Name of Revenge**

Claude was sure that he was going to die. All around him lay the lifeless bodies of his friends and comrades. They were his only family. Tears stung his eyes. He knew he was wounded beyond repair. He wished death would come soon for him. The pain he was feeling was immense. He was losing blood and fast losing consciousness. The last thought he had was Tiarhys' beautiful face.

"Tiarhys my love, I am so sorry," were his last words before everything went black. Finally, he thought, death came to him.

It was not a coincidence that a Raven army was passing by the valley. They heard about the battle and although they were ordered not to interfere for fear of dragging their kingdom into a pointless war, they marched on. This Raven army was commandeered by General Gale. She was a woman but was peerless in battle. She and her army arrived after the fighting was over and Carnea had won. But the utter carnage of the mercenary forces appalled her. Everyone was dead, she thought at first. Gale ordered her soldiers to search for any survivors.

"General, there is one here," a soldier called out. "He is unconscious but still breathing. Apart from him, no one survived."

They carried this mysterious soldier to their camp. Gale could see that his body was damaged but they could still save his life. They did that. They would ask questions later. That was the unspoken rule of battle that everyone followed.

* * *

Claude was unconscious for a few days. His hosts were sure that he wouldn't pull through. They did what was necessary to keep him alive but everything else would be up to him. Claude was lost in his own mind; his deep sleep was filled with dead soldiers and a very beautiful princess being married to a spineless prince.

Claude's mind woke up first. He didn't dare open his eyes, not really sure he wanted to see what awaited him on the other side. He was sure he was dead. Will he see his parents? His dead comrades? Slowly, he opened his eye; for he found out he only had one left. Sunshine was streaming through the door of what looked like a tent. It looked like he was in a military camp. He could see soldiers coming and going. His mind still couldn't wrap around what just happened to him. He tried to stand up but found it impossible. His whole body hurt. His left arm and left leg were heavily bandaged.

A woman who looked like she was in charge turned around when she heard him stir. She had fiery red hair and a boyish stance.

"You're finally awake stranger," the woman greeted him.

"Where am I?" Claude asked, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. You're at the Raven army camp. I am General Gale," the woman said while motioning a servant to give him water.

"What is your name?" General Gale asked him. Claude contemplated on his response. This could be the start of his road to revenge. He could use these people to avenge his comrades.

"My name is Garode. I am one of the mercenary soldiers hired by Carnea," he replied. And from that moment on, he was known as Garode, the survivor. He asked General Gale to keep his background a secret. He couldn't let King Dotor know that one mercenary survived.

It was the start of his long road to recovery. He accepted the fact that he was now horrible to look at. He had burns on his left arm and leg. He wore an eyepatch to hide the damage to his left eye. Claude gave his allegiance to the Raven army as a means to get by.

It was not easy to gain the trust of the Raven army. They made him do menial things first, tasks which were really meant for a slave or a servant. But he endured it all. He didn't complain. And all this time he was perfecting his plan of revenge. He would bring Carnea and its king down to their feet. He would wait no matter how long it takes for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

While Claude was being tended at the army camp, King Dotor was celebrating his victory. By the time the mercenaries realized they were betrayed, he and his army were already at his castle. Yes, he was a genius. Now, there was no one left to oppose him. The heralds informed him that none of the mercenaries survived. That brought even more joy to his evil heart. Nothing could stop the royal wedding he was planning for his daughter and Prince Phillipe of Raven.

The king was drinking his wine in the throne room when Tiarhys was brought before him.

"Father, what did you do?!" his daughter asked him, horrified at the news that reached her. She learned of her father's treachery and couldn't forgive him for sending Claude to his death. She had been crying all day, the king noted.

"I did what I had to do to keep you away from that despicable soldier! You are going to marry the prince and nothing could stop that!" he yelled angrily at the princess.

"That despicable soldier was more honorable than you could ever be! You betrayed everyone you come across with! I am so ashamed to be your daughter!"

A loud slap landed on her face. Tiarhys could hear her ears ringing. Her cheek was stinging as tears flowed down her face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am the king and you would do as I say!"

"Never!"

And Princess Tiarhys made good on that threat. She managed to put off her wedding with the prince for years. She would not surrender her heart and her freedom to someone she didn't love. And now that Claude was dead, she decided she would die a maiden.

* * *

Claude was staring out into nothing. He was exhausted; next to him was the naked body of General Gale. The woman had stamina not only in the battlefield but also in bed. Gale could match him round for round. He sighed. They had been bed partners for months now. It was meaningless sex. It was just a way to release the body heat for them. It was despicable but Claude knew that for him to get what he wanted, he must use all the opportunities at his disposal. And being Gale's sex toy was one of them.

This unusual arrangement started when he proved his prowess in battle. He was tidying up the command center after the generals' meeting when he saw the confidential battle plans laid out on the table. There were chinks in the plans and he pointed them out to Gale. She was impressed and as a reward, she allowed Claude to lead the next battle. She invested a lot of confidence in him and it paid off. The mighty Raven army became mightier because of the partnership between Gale and Claude. Battle after battle, Claude proved himself to be a fearsome soldier. His reputation grew as Garode. Soldiers, allies and enemies alike, shook at the mere mention of his name. The sexual aspect started not long after that.

There was no love involved in those encounters. It was all part of his insidious revenge plan. Claude had to make himself indispensable in both battle and bed. There was only one woman he loved above all. Too bad that she wouldn't be spared when Carnea went down. But he kept his eye and ears open for any news of the royal wedding. He was planning to use that to instigate another war, the final war which would destroy Carnea for good.

Claude's thoughts were interrupted when he felt calloused hands fondling his manhood. Gale wanted a go again. He was on top of her in no time and was kissing her deeply. His hands were kneading her breasts mercilessly. Gale was moaning. Her breath hitched when she felt Claude's hands at her entrance. He was playing with her and she was already so wet. Gale whined and he understood. He opened her legs wider and entered her deep and hard. Gale let out a loud lusty squeal which he was sure was heard outside the tent. Gale didn't care. She felt too good. Claude pounded her hard and fast, just the way she liked it. After a few minutes, she arched her hips as she climaxed. Claude pulled his member out and exploded outside; raining his sticky white stuff all over her.

"Hhmmmm," Gale said, smiling with eyes closed. "You really are the best, Garode."

Claude just let out a sinister smile. He could tell that despite her intimidating appearance, Gale was in love with Claude. He was unlike any man she had met. He was her true counterpart. And now, Claude knew that he had the general at the palm of his hands. He would manipulate her and Raven into exacting his revenge. He would bring Carnea down and he didn't care if Raven and anyone else went down with it.


	5. Step One

**Step One**

 _6 months ago_

All around Claude there was much rejoicing. Alcohol and food were overflowing. King, nobles, soldiers and citizens alike were all gathered in the castle grounds to celebrate a momentous event. Claude outwardly was showing joy and happiness at the news. But deep inside, he was deeply hurt. This was another addition to the growing list of pains that Carnea has dealt him. He just couldn't believe that this day would arrive. Raven was hosting the Carnean king. Dotor brought the news that Tiarhys had finally agreed to marry the Raven prince.

Claude just couldn't accept that. He felt betrayed by Tiarhys. She has held out for 8 years and now she suddenly wanted to marry Phillipe. By now everyone in Carnea knew that Captan Claude was probably not dead. He was not among the dead when the Carnean army went back and inspected the carnage they had done. That was the day everyone assumed that Claude ran away. He was branded a coward for seemingly abandoning his comrades. He was hoping Tiarhys was still waiting for him. He assumed that Tiarhys still loved him. Claude was even considering sparing her from his vengeance. He planned to reveal himself to her after he had his revenge. Now feelings aside, she had to go down with her father.

With this new development, he had to alter his initial plans and would have to strike at the heart of Carnea. The stage was set for his plans to be put in motion.

With just a few days before the wedding, Claude managed to get himself to become one of the prince's bodyguards. This was part of his evil plan. By tonight, Carnea and Raven would be thrusted into full-blown war. 

* * *

It was the eve of the royal wedding. Carnea was hosting Raven. Tiarhys and Phillipe would wed here. _Perfect_ , thought Claude. All those years of betrayal and hatred stewed inside of him. By now, he seemed damaged beyond help. All those years of submitting to humiliating abuses and tasks he was subjected to by the Raven army hardened him; he did everything he was told to gain their trust. He even became a sex slave of sorts to the commanding general. All of these killed whatever humanity was left in him. He was dead inside. His psyche ached for nothing but vengeance. He didn't care if Tiarhys was just forced into the marriage or not; it was irrelevant now. It seemed that all his feelings for her were gone. He could only see her as an extension of his traitorous father.

In the dead of the night, Claude managed to get a Carnean soldier's uniform. He had no qualms about killing the poor soldier. It was quick and the soldier didn't even know what hit him. Claude exchanged uniforms with him and stashed his body in an out-of-the-way room for later disposal. Once he had donned the Carnean uniform, Claude entered Phillipe's chambers silently. There was the bastard, sleeping peacefully before his wedding. With one swift motion, he sliced the prince's throat from side to side using the dagger he also got off of the dead solider. Phillipe let out a whimper and then he was gone. Claude made sure that his work was done. He plunged the dagger into the prince's heart.

Claude waited for a few more minutes. He knew of the soldiers' routines. Carnea and Raven mapped out a schedule for patrolling the castle and the grounds. He knew that there would be Raven soldiers patrolling this way. Once he was sure that he heard their boots coming his way, he let himself out of the chamber, making sure that the soldiers saw him and his uniform, but not his face. He made sure they saw the bloody dagger in his hands. And then he escaped. Claude changed into his spare Raven uniform which he brought. By now, there was utter commotion. The patrolling soldiers had discovered his bloody handiwork. Step one of his plan was now in motion. There was no turning back. It would just be a matter of time before Carnea fell down. A sinister smile formed on his lips as he went out of the room and acted as if he knew nothing. 

* * *

Raven was up in arms. Their crown prince was murdered the night before his wedding in Carnea by a Carnean soldier. For once in his life, King Dotor was utterly speechless; he was dumbfounded. His dreams of ruling both kingdoms were now in flames.

Raven declared war on Carnea. The Raven king listed all of Carnea's sins against his kingdom. The Raven council approved of the war. They were going all out. Carnea has bullied them for years, Carnea has stolen their king's betrothed, Carnea murdered their crown prince. What Carnea did to them was not something they could forgive.

Fierce war raged for months. Dotor and Carnea tried to hold off the mighty Raven army as best as they could. They matched Raven battle for battle. It has been six months and no one was gaining any upper hand. And then a stroke of fate.

The pressure of war finally got to King Dotor. After one of the fiercest battles, he suddenly collapsed and went into a deep coma.

And out of the ensuing chaos, the devil arrived at their gates.


End file.
